la prohibida relación
by timefles
Summary: esta es una extraña y rara historia


**La prohibida relación**

Muy buenas a todos os mando un enorme saludo y feliz inicio de año. Primero que nada voy a aclarar unas cosas que deje pendientes ya un muy largo tiempo atrás, se siente muy bien el poder volver a escribir otra historia, lástima que no sea porque yo quise hacerla, pero en fin. Antes de comenzar con la historia voy a aclarar todo este asunto…para que no hallan malentendidos, les pido que lean este…"resumen o reseña" de la siguiente historia para que se den una idea de la dirección a la que está dirigida el fic y después de ello si gustan pueden seguir leyendo pues bien, si más que decir comencemos con la explicación.

Tal vez ustedes no saben, pero yo me he ausentado un MUUUY largo tiempo de fanfiction, aunque a veces leía una que otra historia para pasar el rato o sacar ideas para lo que sea que fuese a hacer, no entraba con mi cuenta, podría decirles que estaba ocupado o que estaba haciendo alguna cosa importante etc. etc…pero sería una mentira absurda, la verdad es que desde que publique el último capítulo de una historia pasada, mi imaginación entro en modo hibernación, en otras palabras ya no tenía idea de kintamas hacer o que historia publicar por lo cual deje fanfiction, hasta ahora.

Unos amigos míos y yo decidimos ir a una feria que estaba cerca de donde vivimos, al llegar ahí había un juego de baloncesto, ahí surgió esta historia. Uno de ellos me dijo que si le entraba al juego para ver quién era mejor, yo acepte, pero otro amigo dijo que por que no apostábamos a lo que yo conteste

-paso, no le entro a las apuestas…siempre las pierdo

-entonces nos apuestes dinero sino otra cosa

-apostamos a tu hermana?

-…¬¬

-creo que no, no tengo nada que apostar que no sea dinero…y no, no apostare el cuerpo

\- de todas maneras no estás muy bueno que digamos

-gracias…

-YA SE! –dijo otro amigo atrás de mi- mira tú eres bueno haciendo historias no?

-si

-y tu…–haciendo referencia al que me reto- tienes complejo de incesto

-eso a que viene

-bueno, si tu pierdes…-me dice a mí- harás una historia que sea de incesto

(si mal no recuerdo su significado era cuando sientes un amor por un familiar tuyo y quieres tener una relación con ese familiar, pero si quieren saber el verdadero significado pueden buscarlo en otra página)

-…..ehh? –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir

-no es mala idea, hacer una historia que tenga incesto…y publicarla, suena asquerosamente interesante

Y así una cosa llevo a la otra y…bueno, al final acepte la apuesta y como ya están leyendo….perdí. Con esta explicación ya saben de qué ira la historia por lo cual informo que si las historia de relaciones entre familiares no son lo suyo o las historias de relaciones sexuales tampoco, mejor no sigan leyendo, ya que aparte de ser una historia de incesto también tiene partes eróticas…no fue idea mía aclaro ese punto. También informo que esta historia no se relaciona con la vida de nadie, ni con la mía o con alguna de mis conocidos, y ahora sin más que decir…vamos con la historia

Pensamientos (…)

Pausa o acciones -…-

Capítulo 1 El comienzo

El amor es como una estrella fugaz, es tan solo un instante lo que sé que se disfruta de ello, fácil llega y fácil se larga…y tan solo deja un amargo sabor el cual se queda impregnado en todo tu cuerpo por días, mientras buscas desesperado por una explicación lógica a lo que hiciste mal, sientes que el mundo se burla de ti y te golpea sin piedad alguna…supongo que ese sería el más básico y estúpido sentimentalismo de los enamorados, yo por mi parte hace tiempo que dejo de importarme el amor, me era igual si tenía novia o no…no era como si el mundo se acabase por una idiotez como eso, tan solo me dedicare a vivir mi vida como a mí me plazca, si estoy destinado a tener a una persona que me ame que así sea y si no…bueno da lo mismo.

Esa ideología me acompaño por mis años de secundaria y la mayor parte de la preparatoria, y en cierto modo era bueno contar con esas ideales ya que a diferencia de los demás no me preocupaba por ser del agrado de la persona que me gustara, yo era como era… ¿porque habría de cambiar mis hábitos?...por impresionar a una mujer que al poco tiempo cortase nuestra relación…no, yo no era así. En fin, creí que esos pensamientos estarían conmigo por toda mi vida, que sería soltero hasta cierta edad mayor, que tendría una vida sin nadie a quien me importase, sin la presencia femenina en mi casa…pero mira que el destino es algo cruel con uno, y que a veces te la juega con trampas, después de todo…somos prisioneros de nuestro destino

Por lo general, alguien se enamora de una compañera de trabajo, de escuela o mínimo de una mujer que no tenga relación con nosotros, pero en mi caso, yo…yo me enamore de mi prima…si, así como están leyendo, la única mujer que pudo alterar mi vida y mi estabilidad y arrogar mi ideología a la basura, fue nadie más que mi prima. Una historia simple para muchos, una historia de un amor profundo para otros…para mí, es solo una jodida broma del destino, pero no puedo quejarme, aunque es algo que no quiera admitir es algo que no puedo negar, porque hasta la fecha lo he gozado, lo he disfrutado hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus momentos, cada segundo me he asegurado de sentirlo hasta el centro de mi alma, que esa sensación quedase grabada en mi mente por toda la eternidad, pero como empezó todo esto, como es que llegue a este punto sin retorno de amor hacia mi prima…bueno, todo empezó así…

Mi nombre es worrick, sé que es un nombre algo extraño y no muy escuchado por los alrededores, yo creo que a mis padres les pareció divertido el nombrarme así, aunque la mayoría de las personas me dicen "Rick" no es algo de mucha importancia, cuando me enamore de mi prima en aquel entonces yo tenía 17 años y ella apenas tenía 11 años, lo se lo sé…6 años de diferencia eran un punto importante a tomar en cuenta, pero hay un dicho que dice, "no importa la edad si hay amor" o algo parecido a ello, en aquel tiempo yo estaba en Los Ángeles california E.U.A y mi prima, quien también había nacido en Los Ángeles California, estaba viviendo en GDL. Como dije ella también vivía en los ángeles pero mis tíos se divorciaron y ella se mudó con mi tía a una…"casa de verano" por así decir, en realidad era un excelente lugar para vivir, estaba en las lejanías de la ciudad pero tampoco tan retirado, el aire era puro y fresco y se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer, las pequeñas montañas verdes era una vista sin igual, las casas estaban como unos 50 metros de distancia la una de la otra, los vecinos era muy amigables y el entorno era tranquilo y algo silencioso…en verdad era un excelente lugar para vivir. Cuando era pequeño solo visite esa casa 2 veces nada más cuando mi prima tenía 2 años de edad, pero aún recuerdo el ambiente que se sentía…era tan relajado que el tiempo pasaba volando

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de escuela, mi tía le comento a mi madre sobre lo agradable que era vivir en su casa luego de haber construido el segundo piso. Yo por lo general soy serio, callado, no soy alguien conversador en la escuela por lo cual muchos creen que soy emo, pero no soy emo es solo que los temas de platica de ellos son tan estúpido e idiotas que no valen la pena perder mi tiempo con ellos, por ello solo me concentro en mis estudios e ignoro a casi todo mi salón, así que mi madre pensó que sería una buena idea que fuese de vacaciones con mi tía para pasar un rato relajado y alejado de el mismo lugar, mi tía acepto gustosa la idea y dijo que me estarían esperando en su casa

-hijo, que harás en tus vacaciones –pregunto mi madre tras dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa

-no mucho, tal vez salir de vez en cuando con mis amigos, ¿porque la pregunta? –

-porque acabo de hablar con tu tía y me ha dicho que estarían felices de que fueras a pasar un tiempo con ellas, que dices hijo…-me dijo mi madre casi casi haciendo las maletas

-mmm…no sé, por una parte si me gustaría ir ya que es un lugar muy relajado, pero por otra parte no quiero discutir con niños –dije haciendo referencia a mi prima, ya que yo creía que ella podría ser molesta

-hay hijo, ni que Dania fuese un dolor de cabeza ya está grande, además no creo que sea una niña problemática…-como siempre mi madre defendiendo a otros, algo típico de ella, y si se están preguntando que si Dania es el nombre de mi prima, están en lo correcto.

-(En cierto modo, podría tener razón dijo…ya tiene 11 años creo yo que ya es una "buena niña", o que por lo menos no es un enfado) –bueno, puede ser cierto…ahora que recuerdo, la mayoría de mis amigos saldrán de viaje a otras partes de E.U.A y solo unos 2 se quedaran, podría aprovechar estas vacaciones e ir para relajarme –

-vez, para que estas encerrado aquí en estas 4 paredes, pasa un tiempo con Dania, recuerda que tu tía trabaja casi todo el día y ella está mucho tiempo sola...-

-(En parte tenía razón, desde que mis tíos se divorciaron mi tía ha trabajado de… ¿administradora en una empresa?...creo que sí, en fin el punto era que ella trabajaba todo el día, y cuando llegaba a casa se dirigía hacia su habitación y se rendía ante el sueño, por lo cual casi no tenía tiempo para dedicárselo a Dania y en sus días de descanso se dedicaba al lavado de la ropa, por lo cual tenían muy poco tiempo para pasarlo juntas, de cierta manera me daba un poco de pena… pese a todas las razones que tuviesen mis tíos la más afectada era Dania, desde pequeña ella se tuvo que independizar para poder seguir adelante, aprendió a cocinar por si sola a pesar del peligro que representaba, estudio mucho para poder entender a sus tareas de escuela en los primero años de estudios…en verdad se ha esforzado por lograrlo, eso es algo que admire de ella por el trayecto de la vida. Y como es que se todo esto, debido a mi propia tía lo había dicho, ella misma reconocía que Dania ha estado sola…no tiene hermanas(os), su padre la abandono, no sale a jugar con los demás niños ya que no hay más niños de sus edad por la zona, por lo que siempre está en casa…sola, al pensar en todo esto mi corazón se estrujo un poco y me hizo sentir tristeza por ella… Dania no era una niña, era un alma encerrada en una celda de oro, tenía libertad pero no tenía lugar al cual ir, de que carajos le beneficiaba el tener ciertos lujos si no era feliz… hace tiempo mire una frase que a mi parecer, sentía que me la estaban dedicando…" _hay gente que le gusta estar en la soledad, pero no hay quien pueda soportarla…y hay gente que no quiere estar en la soledad, pero no puede salir de ella_ ", hermosa combinación de filosofía y moralidad para todos aquellos "solitarios", Dania era una persona que no quería estar en la soledad, eso es algo de lo que puedo estar seguro. Al pensar en todo ello tome la decisión de ir con mi tía a pasar todas las vacaciones con ella, con mi prima, les juro que no tenía mala intenciones para Dania…tan solo quería que tuviese recuerdos agradables, quería compensarle por todo el tiempo que ella estuvo sola, quería que supiese que tenía el apoyo de alguien, que si tenía algún problema tendría aunque sea a una persona que la ayudase, quería que ella se divirtiera…quería que ella saliera de esa celda de oro en la que estaba presa, que tuviese un lugar al cual ir, por alguna extraña razón quería ver una sonrisa en su rostro)-

-… ¿qué dices hijo? –pregunta mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos y recuerdos

-¿cuándo seria el vuelo mama? –pregunte con seriedad

-cuando tú quieras

-el más cercano a salir, descuida yo hare mis maletas

-ok, voy ver los vuelos en línea –dijo mi madre mientras salía de mi habitación

-(¿porque me ha surgido este sentimiento de ayuda auto-compasiva tan de repente?... tan solo pensé en la soledad en la que ha estado Dania este tiempo y lo injusto que ha sido para ella, pero aun así no es la excepción, hay mucho casos de similares o peores a los de Dania… aunque mi criterio y expectativa de la humanidad es cruel, fría y algo despiadada y me importa un carajo lo que pase con los demás, no podía evitar sentirme mal por Dania, es por ello que decidí ir con ella porque aunque no converse o interactúe mucho con ella, por lo menos sentirá que no está sola en la casa, estará consiente de que hay otra presencia)

-hijo…el próximo vuelo a GDL es para este sábado, es un poco pronto no crees, también hay otro vuelo para a mitad de este mes, ¿Cuál elijes?

-para este sábado, no tengo nada que hacer hasta mitad del mes, además si mal no recuerdo hay un lago cerca en el cual se puede nadar no?, y sabes que me gusta el ambiente tranquilo que hay en ese lugar

-bueno es cierto, entonces escoge la ropa que vayas a usar –dijo mientras marcaba un numero de su celular

Dos horas después…

-hijo, ya compre el boleto para el avión, el viernes duérmete temprano para madrugar y estar 2 horas antes en el aeropuerto, ya tienes todo lo que vas a necesitas, ropa, celular, cargador…-

-ya tengo todo preparado mama no te angusties –dijo interrumpiendo a mi madre antes de que me hiciera una lista de lo que posiblemente necesitaría

-bueno, ya duérmete que es noche –dijo saliendo de mi habitación

Cuando mi madre cierra la puerta de mi habitación yo me dirijo hacia la ventana, la deslizo y me dispongo a apreciar el cielo nocturno, vaya que era hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado, la luna nos daba una luz poco singular, las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad que puedo decir que estaban en su mayor plenitud y que juntas parecían que formaran una constelación o un rio de estrellas parecido a las imágenes de google, pero lo que me hacía dar cuenta de que era real y no una simple imagen…era el viento que soplaba en un susurro de armonía el cual no era solo oxígeno…también cargaba paz, parece que este cielo me está sacando mi lado poético y cursi, será mejor que me valla a dormir, cierro la ventana y dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama, mire el techo divagando por mi mente hasta ceder ante el cansancio y caer en un profundo sueño…

-¿Qué me esperaría en estas vacaciones? –pregunte antes de dormirme

Los días trascurrieron con normalidad de su horario de 24 horas, cuando menos me di cuenta ya era sábado, estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de mis padres

-cuídate mucho hijo, pórtate bien, haz caso a todo lo que diga tu tía no le causes problemas y se amable con Dania –decía mi madre por décima vez, la verdad era que todo el camino me decía lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta logro enfadar a mi padre quien se memorizo las palabras de mi madre, y mi padre era…bueno él era más callado y serio, aunque también tenía su lado paternal

-mama llevas todo el camino diciéndome lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta mi papa ya lo memorizo…

-a mí no me incluyas en tus problemas, cuando mama se empeña en algo no hay quien discuta con ella

-mandilón…-dije en un susurro- se supone que nosotros como hombre debemos apoyarnos

-habla por ti campeón, todo hombre tiene a una mujer especial, y quieras o no harías lo que fuese por ella…incluso volverte un mandilo

-(a que vino el sermón del amor, se supone que ya pase por la… "platica" del proceso de niño a joven)

 _"_ _Pasajeros del vuelo 785 con destino a GDL, favor de abordar por la puerta G-35… Pasajeros del vuelo 785 con destino a GDL, favor de abordar por la puerta G-35"_

-parece que mi vuelo ya va a salir, me voy mama cuídense mucho y que ustedes también disfruten de sus vacaciones

-gracias hijo, que tengas un buen viaje y recuerda…haz caso…

-a mi tía, no le cause problemas y que sea amable con Dania –dijimos mi padre y yo al unisonado

Los tres reímos ante la divertida situación, me despedí por última vez y me dirigí hacia el avión, una vez que el avión despejo el resto del vuelo fue aburrido, miraba por la ventanilla del avión y tan solo veía nubes, nubes y más nubes y como olvidar las nubes claro. Al final conecte mis audífonos a mi celular deje la música en aleatoria y cerré los ojos quedando dormido, tener 2.6 GB de música sí que hacía que no te aburrieses ya que el vuelo tendría un tiempo aproximado de 4 horas creo, ya que había un ligero retraso en la salida, y mi música evito que tuviese un colapso de aburrimiento, así que solo me relaje y me deje llevar por el sueño esperando a que tocase tierra…

Bueno amigos hasta aquí el primer capítulo, díganme que piensan de esta historia, ¿está bien?, ¿es rara?, si está un poca aburrida perdonen, es solo el prólogo más adelante vendrá lo emocionante o el "romance" tal vez es un poco corto el prólogo pero no quería alargarlo tanto, ya que todo se compensara en el segundo capítulo y será donde la historia tenga más sentido, también subiré el primer y segundo capítulo seguido, como ya se habrán dado cuenta la historia está desde el punto de vista de worrick. Espero sus comentarios y

 ** _Un abrazo y hasta la siguiente…_**


End file.
